Dangerous Attachments
by xjadeangelx
Summary: When it's over, it's over. Or is it? Sometimes, he just won't let it stop. Sometimes, he's obsessed.


**Okay so this is my second story that is up, I'm also working on my other story Broken. Check that one out also, please and thanks.**

**This is going to start out sloowww, but trust me it'll get better. Much better. And the first chapter is also going to be short, but they will get longer as time goes on.**

**I'm going to post the one shot that this is coming from, so if you want a bit of a spoiler about how the end will come out, you can read that as well. If you really can't wait. But! Read this as well because I'll be changing things as I go along. **

**Alright I own nothing, just the plot.**

**Now! On with Chapter 1 of Dangerous Attachments**

* * *

"Edward, we're done." I looked up at her, shocked.

"What? What do you mean, _we're done_?"

"I mean, you are getting way too attached and way too protective in such a short amount of time and I really don't appreciate it." I looked at her, I think she was mistaken, I just didn't want any other man touching her, no other man deserved her affection. That doesn't make me attached, I don't think so anyway.

"Bella, I just don't want any other man to harm you, you can't leave me like this," I wouldn't beg, no matter how upset I was. I wouldn't beg for her to stay.

"Edward, just stop. I cannot take a relationship based on possessiveness, what next, saying I can't see any of my guy friends?" I was tempted to say yes, because it's how I felt, but I wouldn't ever admit that to her.

"Never Bella, never. I just fear for your safety."

"Leave me alone Edward, maybe we can be friends in time, but right now I just need you to leave me alone, and let me be." I nodded mutely, but she shouldn't fear, I will always be near, and ready to protect you from all who wish to harm you. She turned away and walked to the end of the hall, I saw Emmett, my best friend step out and embrace her, was that a tear I saw in her eye? Had I made my dear Bella cry? It couldn't have been, it had to have been some other, if Emmett tried taking my Bella from me, I don't know how I could live with him doing that, I couldn't be the friend of a girlfriend stealer. So technically Bella didn't want me anymore, but I knew that deep down we were still a perfectly happy couple. If only she could get over her stubborn stupidity and realize that.

I sighed and wandered through the hallways unsure of where to go and what to do next. I didn't realize I was walking toward my car, and that's when the idea hit me. I could still watch her, she wouldn't know, at least for now she wouldn't, but I'd still get to see my love. I started calculating my plan as I drove down the familiar road to Bella's house, I parked far away so she wouldn't see my Volvo if she looked out any of her house's windows. I walked to her house and stood outside of her window, having a one floor house had its many advantages. I watched as she went about her nightly routine, I watched her do her homework, come out of the bathroom from a hot shower, watch her dress, she truly was a site to behold. I sighed as I watched her lay her head down to sleep, I knew she never locked her windows, so when I knew she'd be asleep I climbed in the window quietly. I kneeled by her bed and watched her angelic face calm and serene as she dreamed peacefully; I hoped she had wonderful dreams, hopefully ones that consisted of me and how my love for her grows with each passing moment.

Days had passed since I'd last watched Bella sleep, and I had started trying to contact my beautiful Bella. She ignored my calls, my little notes that I'd stashed in her locker, she ignored me when I came to her house, her dad told me not to come around or he'd get a restraining order on me. That made me laugh, like a restraining order would stop me from getting to my love. It was Monday, I had spent my weekend watching Bella, making sure she wasn't in any danger; I could never live with myself if she were harmed. As I walked in the building I was met with my best friend's hand in my face. "What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you stalking Bella?"

"Why do you care so much isn't Rosalie getting jealous?"

"She needs someone to help her get past your and how you are so damn protective. Leave her alone." I nodded, uninterested. I pushed past Emmett in no mood to talk to him if he was going to talk about _my_ Bella. It irritated me, he had no right, she was **mine** and **mine** only. He would pay if he was going to mess around with her, and Bella would pay as well if she was going to look and interact with Emmett, she was too good for him.

I knew my tactics were futile, and I knew that if I was to get through to Bella I'd have to be a tad more forceful, but I would still never lay a hand upon her, she was too fragile. Like a beautiful flower, the first to bloom in the spring season. I saw Bella at her locker and walked up to her, I leaned close to her and whispered, "Why are you avoiding me my sweet?" She looked up her eyes wide, full of fear? I couldn't understand why she was _AFRAID_; I mean I'd never harm a hair on her pretty little head. "Edward, leave me alone please," she said looking down away from me, she was ashamed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I can't do that. We belong together don't you see?" I asked grasping her hand, she tried to pull away, but I grasped tighter.

"No we don't Edward, you are too protective for your own good, now let me go," she said getting slightly frustrated; she had become more independent and proud of herself. Good, it made her a better person, more respectable.

"But Bella, you need me to be whole, don't you miss me? The way I touch you? The way I hold you when you're sad? The way we lie together and hold each other through the night, even when Charlie tells me to leave? How I always return through your unlocked window? Don't you _crave_ me?" She trembled, I wasn't sure how to take that sign.

"E-e-dward please just go away, I need some time. Well, more like you do, think about how you're acting maybe get some help, when you can control your protective urges, then we'll talk about a relationship." She started by stumbling and fumbling, but became strong and defiant. I grabbed her arms.

"No Bella, we are going to continue being a couple as we were before, and you'll be happy, just like I know you want to be." She struggled, but I grabbed tighter. No! She wouldn't run, she opened her mouth; to do what I thought was to scream, so I clamped one hand on her mouth. What Bella did next shocked me, she bit me, hard enough to draw blood, I cursed and brought my hand back, she used my moment of pain to scream, "EMMETT!" Shit.

**What do you think? **

**Let me know in a review, this was suppose to be up yesterday, but weather got in the way. So updates will be more regular. Broken then Dangerous Attachments. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review!**

**xjadeangelx**


End file.
